


Repaying That Debt

by Laylah



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Battle, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for fic_promptly: <i>Capell/Edward. It's not exactly faith when Capell has proven himself several times over. Perhaps it's time for Edward to prove himself?</i></p><p>He owes his life to Capell's generous nature, and he wants to repay that debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying That Debt

Edward has wasted enough time doubting Capell, challenging him, and has been repaid for it with demonstrations of Capell's honor and kindness; the selfishness and cowardice that seemed to be Capell's natural state now appear to have been but a mask, hiding the strength and dedication to his comrades beneath. Capell is better than any of them realized, and Edward won't forget it. He owes his life to Capell's generous nature, and he wants to repay that debt.

So he'd like to claim it was a measured, thoughtful choice along those lines when he threw himself between Capell and the gigas with its bone-crushing club, but really he hasn't thought further than _No, not Capell, too!_ before he's diving into the path of the club, raising his sword to try to parry the blow. It's too much, and he hasn't had time to brace himself—he manage to block that first one, but his sword is driven down and he staggers, off-balance, unable to recover quickly—

He hears Capell yelling, "Ed!" and then the backswing of the gigas's club catches him in the temple and everything goes ringing, aching black.

When he wakes, Capell is the one hovering over him, eyes wide with worry. The brightness of the sky overhead makes Edward flinch, and his head throbs. "You're all right?" he asks.

" _Me_?" Capell says. "You're the one who just got knocked out by an ogre!"

He sounds so indignant that Edward laughs, even though that makes his head hurt worse. "But you're okay? I was afraid...."

"He's fine," Eugene says from behind Capell somewhere. "The gigas went down shortly after you did."

Capell is looking at Edward's face, frowning in a thoughtful way. "You were worried about me?" he asks.

"Of course I was," Edward says, quietly, self-conscious about the others being close enough to hear. "You're—important to me."

The smile that spreads across Capell's face is enough to make Edward's heart ache. "Thanks, Ed," he says. He takes Edward's hand and squeezes. "Come on, let's get you some red berry potion so we can keep moving."


End file.
